Generally, vehicle control systems determine tire temperature based on sensors mounted on the inside of the rim of the tire. Due to friction and other conditions, the temperature of the tire near the rim is different than the temperature of the tire on or near the tread of the tire. Knowing the actual tire temperature aids in predicting the forces generated by the tire which is used to maximize performance of the tire.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for determining the tire temperature. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.